


Holding the devil's own proof

by joouheika



Series: see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Birthday Levi!, Idol AU, M/M, Manga Spoilers, No Name/ererin, Trans Woman Eren, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi has always known there could be no other. [No Name x えれりん AU] POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO CHP 124 (PLEASE HEED ALL TAGS/NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WORK)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Zeke Yeager/Eren Yeager, hisuyumi, onesided zekere, rivaere
Series: see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250360
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Holding the devil's own proof

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ ALL OF THE BELOW BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE ACTUAL WORK**
> 
> *in this work Eren is a transgender woman, any misrepresentation/misinformation is due to the incompetence of the writer.
> 
>  **NOTES:** happy birthday to levi! &merry christmas to those who celebrate! thank you so much to all who participated in the poll to determine this work would be the levimas birthday update. it has been a long planned work, with many deviations and delays throughout the years. i'm sincerely sorry for the discrepancies this work may carry between it and its predecessor works- 
> 
> (side in-universe story: [Breaking Ground Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138354), yumikuri)  
> I. [Having the devil's own luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256754), rivaere  
> II. [Hearing the devil's own trill](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250360), rivaere  
> it is not necessary to read the previous works to enjoy/understand this final installment, but i do reference the older works in this work.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** all the music titles listed below within the work are NOT of my creation. most songs referenced are by the JPOP artist n/amie a/muro; her songs have inspired a lot of my rivaere works. many are titled after her great music. 
> 
> songs that are not by the mentioned above artist, are from the wonderful artists who do work for the snk osts: Linked Horizon, cinema staff. like in many of my works their music is referenced. Linked Horizon's 「もしこの壁の中が一軒の家だとしたら」and cinema staff's "Name of Love" is heavily referenced in this work but the lyrics presented in this work are NOT a translation of the actual lyrics, they are simply inspired by the songs. i hope you will forgive my creative liberty.
> 
> i have created a playlist on spotify for those who would like to listen to the music in relation to the work(s): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2OpfYhJoSlQmOs7jSPMr7K
> 
> if you have read all of the above, thank you! please enjoy the fic!

Levi knew in that moment he laid eyes upon her.

Her true form.

Her pure beauty.

Wild and uncontrollable.

He knows it well.

Her magnificent figure on the stage, hips swaying, rolling as the frilly pink of her skirt lifted up in the slightest. Long slim legs displayed, further highlighted in the unnecessary height of her matching heels as she dances. A hand extended out as she sings into her iconic pink key shaped microphone. Soft brown hair, recently grown out flows across the tops of her shoulders with her sure movement. The lightest sheen of sweat across her skin, hintingly erotic as the spotlight is dazzling upon her. Soft pink lips, and warm gold eyes beckon. If the radiant beauty of her face did not draw you in, then her slightly deep, angelic voice would. 

Singing of a "Brighter Day", the idol ererin is becoming inescapable.

Displayed for all on the largest screen Levi has ever seen on the towering building up ahead.

As they'd crossed through the walk of the busy town centre, the lights blinking from green to red. Hanji alarmed as Levi had teetered off from the original way they'd been crossing in the four way walk, taking a different path. Mike not along today. They're on their way to meet him to see to some band related errand. It'd be put off as Levi would enter the specially decked out store of the gigantic mall area.

Covered in a flurry of pink merchandise and ads. As the large high quality LD screen had been, the screens inside too play MVs, CMs, and ads all for Paradi's newest hip pop idol. Her sales and popularity beginning to rival the inventors of popular music of decades ago. The Reiss Family Trio of Maria, Rose, Sheena- more known by their lyrical name "Requiem", and the much more recent idol who'd recently retired to pursue a career in baseball- Krista Lenz, real name Historia Reiss. A descendant... product of the mentioned revolutionary music scene started by Requiem. 

Perhaps that's the appeal of this new idol, seemingly made from nothing; a new name. Though encased in the typical money making pursuit most popular artists are- she doesn't seem to be (even if she is). A big self proclaimed fan of the indie rock band "No Name" she says, in the interview that's playing on the closest screen to him. Levi watching with a strain in his jaw. ererin decked in frilly pink and an irresistible smile on her lovely face, sincere and glowing as she talks about her favourite member, the lead singer "Mr L".

Levi sighs.

This new Idol, gorgeous as Paradi's old favourite Lenz had been, but more adult, sensual in the curves of her body, the moves of her dances.

And with such a smile that could surely bewitch this entire island, this whole damn world.

It's a smile that'd already taken him in.

It was a smile that was only supposed to be his!

Levi grits his teeth. Fists clenching.

Hanji alarmed as they catch up behind him, adjusting their glasses as they gape at where Levi has led them.

No doubt in his heart or mind, that this songstress that had suddenly taken over number #1 position on every song chart online and on radio like lightning. This 'ererin', is none other than his lover.

Eren Yeager.

How had this come to be?

He'd have to ask.

But.

First thing came first.

Levi takes out his wallet.

And proceeds to buy the entire stock of everything in the store.

And then the next five stores down. Hanji panicking behind him, about how he was going to cause a riot with the other fans if he insisted on buying everything! LITERALLY EVERYTHING. How was he getting this home anyway?! Levi ignoring the good willed advice. Pissed off about the merchandise he couldn't get his hands on, already sold out.

\--

It'd been for an extravagant price that Levi had coughed up for this exclusive 'FIRST TIMERS ONLY' VIP pass. A familiar lottery system in place and a familiar Armin Arlert, Eren's friend, letting him in to the back. To ererin's dressing room. The winner was supposed to meet ererin in a exclusive meet&greet room but given who the winner is... well Armin is sure Eren would appreciate the surprise.

Armin saying to Levi, "Don't tell Mikasa you won the raffle.... though I suppose with those numbers she had no chance huh?" And it wouldn't be fair to botch the numbers just because Mikasa (also known as mikarin, in the credits,) is ererin's instrumental conductor, it was already unfair- she saw ererin all the time anyway- oh wait that should be the case for Mr Levi too right? Armin weighs the moralities of his decision and overlooks it anyway.

That really should have been the case.

But they hadn't met in a long while now. Levi busy preparing content for No Name's upcoming new album (having a hard time with it; no doubt needing some inspiration from Eren). Eren who should have been finishing up with his studies. That's what Levi thought Eren had been so busy with. Not becoming a hit pop idol sensation! Their last encounter months ago, their phone calls barely once a week. It'd been driving Levi mad, but they both had important responsibilities. He knew Eren must be feeling the same desperation, this strain, and bore with it. Knowing both of them did not want to interfere with each other's duties. That in the end it would mean a better future for them. At the end of it all they'd be together again and...

Levi doesn't bother knocking before entering.

Slamming the door shut behind him.

Eren's lovely, flustered face he hasn't seen in ages all that he's longed to see.

Cupped in his hands, Eren's soft cheeks against his palms. Eren's mouth against his. Hungrily taking him in, tasting him as their tongues lap greedily to each other's. Eren in his arms again as Levi pushes him against a wall. Eren recognising his dark clothing, his stature, his scent, immediately. His cool gaze, hotter than any flame, as they grind up against each other against the wall. Only stopping when Levi presses Eren beneath him on the nearest lounging sofa. Eren's long legs dangling over the armrest, his knees drawing up so his plush thighs may better box Levi's hips in. The pink ruffles of his skirt hitched up. His bare belly, and larger bosom in the pink lacey top, flexing and heaving with each heated breath. Exhilarated.

Levi's hands at Eren's shoulders, his thumbs skimming the smooth skin there as Eren's slightly grown out hair tickles the tops of his knuckles.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Eren's neck, Eren's fingers in his hair, gripping then soothing. As Levi's words press shapes against the kiss marks he'd left. The VIP pass smacking up between their hot bodies.

"It was torture... seeing you up there... all those eyes on you-"

Eren turns his cheek towards Levi's. Black hair threading through his slim fingers.

"How do you think I always felt? Seeing you so far away from me, when I could feel you near?"

Levi decides to voice his real complaint, what he didn't understand about all this.

"Eren. If you wanted to stand on stage so badly, you could have asked me. You're all mine. You could have joined No Name."

There is no hesitance, nor any doubt in Levi's words. This is not consolation, but fact. Such conviction warms Eren's heart, as his already warm body is. Tenderly Eren looks upon his lovestruck lover, with the same resolve.

"You're always looking out for me... but it wouldn't be right. As your biggest fan I wouldn't be able to abide it. No Name must be what it's always been to remain No Name... besides... I wanted to be worthy by my own merit..."

"What do you mean?" Levi asks, already knowing Eren to be so- ever more so. Really it is he who is not worthy. Reaching to stroke Eren's cheek, kissing the other. Inhaling deeply Eren's scent, enjoying Eren's body beneath his. A reflection of their nearly melded figures in the mirror of ererin's vanity, its bright lights atop the frame the only light in the room. All in a row. Bulbs shaped like stars. The other half of the room shadowed from the lack of windows. A rack of outfits partially sorted, near the multitude of gifted bouquets. Those thoroughly searched. A multitude of flowers that ererin adores from his adoring fans.

"I wanted to stand on the stage on my own... since if I could do that... then maybe one day... you and I..."

Eren's face is flushed, ever more so as he considers it.

Together beneath the bright lights with Mr Levi, singing a song just the two of them have made... hand in hand, heart in heart.

Vaguely the tune of their music box plays in his mind, a shadow- an echo, as Levi brings Eren to the present.

"That all you wanted? Ain't that a given? You know I sing for you Eren. I want you to sing for me too."

Eren's gasp is sharp, honing in on his error. The tenseness of Levi's shoulders, his jaw. No doubt his lover is jealous. That by this means of Eren reaching the spotlight, he must share Eren. How Levi dislikes that. Apparent in the red lovemarks he leaves against Eren's neck.

"Idiot. You know my heart is all yours! Can only be yours Mr Levi!" Eren tells him, words and voice sweet like honey, his sweeter kisses he peppers across Levi's face before their mouths are sloppy and wet over each other's again. Eren moaning loudly into his mouth as Levi grinds down against him, brow furrowed- huh, something-

"W-wait! Wait a moment sir!" Eren stutters.

Levi scowling as he draws away enough for Eren to regain breath.

"I... I have something to confess to you... another reason... why I did this..."

"Another reason?" Levi starts, trying to keep his temper in check, snap and crackle, trying not to let his jealous brain fizz out and burst. His sharp tongue already starting, "Ain't you already said you're only mine Eren?"

Eren nods, Levi unable to stay too mad, from how adorable Eren's expression is. Flushed and hesitant, worried all for Levi's sake. Causing Levi's cock to grow harder, Levi impatient as Eren beats around the bush. Eren reaching his arms around him in a tighter hold, clinging to him, as if afraid Levi will leave him. But Levi wouldn't ever. Would rather die.

"The truth is... for a while I've been... I've been sure... I've been... uhm..."

"Come on, we ain't seen each other for so shitting long. What is it you got to say to me Eren?"

Levi is pleased as Eren clings to him more desperately, laying more sweet kisses to his cheek and neck. Levi wants Eren to be out with it so he can be allowed in already.

"It can't be nothing more surprising than you becoming an idol," Levi says, though he's not surprised by Eren's popularity. Levi has always known Eren is irresistible. Just looking at him, and feeling for himself, each soft and sensual curve. More prominent than when they'd last met, Eren's wide hips, wider. His plump ass, rounder if that could be possible. Levi is feeling it up as Eren tries to find his voice. Already so used from singing on stage for hours. Levi is excited to hear it some more, his own private encore, once he can give Eren whatever his baby wants -

"T-that's, it's b-because-"

Eren's hands snap over Levi's, holding them in place. As Levi has reached under Eren's skirt, tugging at the strawberry pink and white striped cotton panties beneath.

"What? Ain't nothing I haven't seen before," Levi says, confusion settling in amongst his horniness, Eren too cute. He really won't be giving him up any time soon. Not even if Eren begs, and if Levi has his way Eren won't be able to. Levi ready to fuck Eren's brains out, his voice with them.

"A-actually!" Eren's voice has a pitch of panic that alarms Levi, before he stumbles out with it.

"I...I'm very sorry sir!"

"Hn?"

"I've been... the truth is- I've been putting off seeing you not only because of work but! But also because! I didn't want you to break up with me! I know it's selfish! But! I love you so much Mr Levi! E-even so- I need to be true to myself! I need to be free!"

Levi is not comprehending the situation at all.

"OI OI OI OI you just said you don't want to break up with me?! So why you going ahead and doing that? What do you mean you need to be free? Ain't you that with me? Fuck. Shit. If I've made you ever feel differently Eren I promise to you we can work it out I swear it-!"

"Oh no, not that sir! It's not you... it's me."

"NOT THIS BULLSHIT we're not breaking up over that sort of shit!"

"P-please let me finish what I'm saying Mr Levi!"

" _What the hell_ are you even saying Eren?" 

Eren's whole body freezes at those words, Eren should have known better. It's best to be blunt with always blunt Levi.

"The thing is... Mr Levi... I'm scared... you will not want to be with me anymore because actually... I-I'm a woman..."

"Oh," Levi replies.

"I became an idol also because... I needed the money to undergo my treatment. I thought I could handle everything... two birds one stone...uhm, but when I realised that when I tell you the truth you'd-"

"Is that all you had to say?" Levi continues, continuing in his venture to take off Eren's panties. Lifting up Eren's skirt, to see for himself, what all the fuss is about.

Eren screeching at him, as she pushes down the front of her skirt.

" _Perverted old man!_ "

She bites at her bottom lip, Levi not willing to argue on that point as that makes him feel wild too. Eren's every word, every motion.

"It doesn't make a difference to me Eren. You'll always be Eren. Whatever makes your heart soar, your soul free. I ain't gunna get in the way of that. I want to be with _you_. I love you Eren."

"Mr Levi..." 

Levi wipes away some of Eren's tears that trickle out across her cheeks, just as lovely as before. Ah, truly, Eren is the best. Levi's heart remains a little sore that such a fear has kept them apart for too long. Levi only wanting for Eren to remain courageous and bold, unrelenting. Truly free.

"I love you too!" Eren says, clinging to him once more. Levi slightly smiles, into her neck. Eren can feel it and that's enough. Tender is this moment. Until Eren feels Levi's very real objective. Levi grunting as he presses the topside of his hard cock to the lips of Eren's pussy, sliding it back and forth. Eren shuddering, as she reaches towards her vanity. Trembling as she pulls open the drawer where she keeps a tube of lube.

"H-here darling," she stutters, passing it to Levi. 

Levi chuckling as he wets his fingers, slicks up his cock and Eren's pussy. His wet fingers delving into Eren's tight anus, as the underside of his cock rubs between Eren's sweet lips. Eren gasping, and flexing her hips up, bare ass bouncing as her skirt falls back onto her hips. Rubbing against the bone there. Eren moaning from that silky sensation and Levi's hard fingers and hard cock preparing her. Eren's legs up in the air, as she spreads her knees wide, her thighs parting to accept Levi's girth between them. Levi's hands at the back of her thighs, helping her part them, then squeezing her ass. Parting the cheeks. His large, slick cock, travels tip down from Eren's pussy to her flexing anus, both wet and ready with Levi's careful assistance. Levi plunging his cock inside, causing Eren's voice to pitch into a tone he's yet to hear.

Levi thoroughly enjoys ererin's private encore for him.

Eren far more vocal for far longer than he'd anticipated.

\--

A pillow is whacked against his head.

To help rouse him.

A certain body pillow he's no longer so angry with since he has to compete with the world now.

Once Levi is up.

Eren is frowning at him.

As it took him forever to wake up.

The sunlight blaring against his sleep heavy eyes, seeping through the windows of ererin's mansion apartment, highly risen above all (partially a security measure). What stardom has already helped purchased. They'd gone back to Eren's after Levi had made sure she couldn't walk on her own after their VIP tryst. It'd been a bitch to avoid paparazzi but Armin had laid out an escape route and taken the appropriate precautions. Even with No Name at the height of its popularity, Levi admits, he'd never had to go to such lengths. But if it meant waking up in bed with Eren then it was well worth it. Even if Eren was grouchily waking him up with a pillow and not a kiss. Eren wanting him to get her a glass of water, since it's especially his fault she can't go into practice today. Fine by him. More time together, though he's missing his own practice. He's sure Mike and Hanji won't mind. They'll be a little surprised since he's the workaholic in the group, but they'll enjoy the break (they always do).

He makes sure the water is hot and there's some lemon in it. Lots (too much really) honey as well, as Eren snuggles up against him. A blanket thrown over their shoulders. Levi not cold at all with the morning sun, and Eren's body to his. Eren not bothering to close her robe. Her very ample breasts bare, and pressed to his arm as she clicks through the channels and sips her beverage. Levi with a cup of tea at hand for himself. Trying to find a station that isn't reporting about her sold out, highly successful first concert. Or some rereuns of older interviews. Cooking shows with her as a guest. TV dramas she'd had a cameo in. Commercials for the perfume 'WILD' she'd been an ambassador for, singing the jingle for. Levi has already seen the ads in the subway too.

"Everyone's crazy about you," Levi says, kissing at Eren's cheek.

Eren trying to find her used voice. Ends up kissing Levi over the mouth instead.

Levi cups her lovely face, setting his cup aside, "They ain't as crazy as me though."

Eren has to smack Levi's arm to prevent the water from spilling. Eren finishing her drink and setting the mug down, so they can fool around in bed some more.

Eren scowling at her phone going off, nearly vibrating off the nightstand as she'd been unable to answer it. Busy riding Levi's cock. The distraction in the back of her mind and flown out of it as Levi had taken hold of her hips and plunged his cock deeper inside her. Eren clutching onto the nightstand as she'd rolled her hips frantically, her bed head already a mess, messier, as Levi messes her up some more. Rolling Eren beneath him to fuck her harder. Eren keening loudly as Levi had made her cum, Levi copiously cumming inside her.

Tangled up together, beneath the sheets. It's only after another nap, Levi kissing her brow and her hair, muttering about a shower. Does she finally get back to Mr Hannes, her manager about the really really really important message he had for her. When she gets out of the call. Levi frowning at how much he couldn't hear about it despite their close proximity in bed. Damn newer technology, or was it his shittier hearing from old age? All those damn rock and roll tours? Eren tells him they have to talk.

\--

Levi wants to die.

Honestly this is for the better.

More time for productivity on his procrastinating (distracted by Eren's fine ass) part.

Goddess does it suck though.

They'd had a blissful (catch-up-sex filled) couple of weeks together again before Eren really did have to go away. Part of her contract, one of those damn promotional deals. Something Levi didn't understand about pop idol culture. Wasn't singing and dancing on stage enough? Music should be enough. Music is their purpose. They are artists and the public should be grateful for what they get, not demanding more bullshit. But that wasn't the case for an idol and he should have figured that out already by the array of merchandise he'd bought. In both a bid to support his sweetheart and to keep his sweetheart away from others as much as he could. He couldn't keep up, not with the monster that is ererin's explosive popularity. Reaching overseas. At the beginning of her career she'd done commercials for the Azumabito car company's newest model 'FAST CAR' (since the car model's name is in Eldian, it sounded much cooler to the marketed towards Hizurunese than to them). And so ererin had grown in popularity in the Asian nation of Hizuru. Lots of Paradi's tourism came from Hizuru already so this was a nice bonus... though strangely on that topic, recently the island had seen an influx of tourists from their rough neighbor across the sea, Marley.

The explanation to that.

ererin had started to gain popularity over there too, from the WILD perfume line she'd modeled for. Actually a Marleyan brand concocted as promotion for some upcoming movie about a perfumer who falls in love with a botanist. Apparently the lead star of the movie, Marley's most famous actor Zeke Yeager had specifically requested that ererin come in to play the part of the love interest. Stunned by her beauty from the Azumabito car ads (he'd even imported the specific model of car from them that ererin had been driving), he'd had no idea she was an idol before making his request to the producers. 

Levi's blood boils from this news, hanging out with Hanji and Mike as they'd been busy finishing the new album (finally able to complete the recording all thanks to a spurt of creativity from Eren's support, Hanji calls Levi out on this- he's such a sap!). All of them watching ererin's latest interview on the television in their breakroom. Levi's blood already fired up, from the multitude of articles and photos he'd skimmed through across the web on his phone. About Marleyan rumours that the interview is addressing. The host to this talk show (known as the "The Jungle" though the pronunciation is odd to them), a tall blonde chick named Yelena, who is apparently a big fan of Zeke Yeager. Talking excitedly a mile a minute the whole while.

"I heard you just finished filming. Congratulations you two!" Yelena is saying, a round of applause with her from the audience.

Eren looks pleased, her cheeks that shade of dark pink when she's proud of a job well done. Levi wants to kiss each cheek, and praise her himself. Having done so before, when she'd helped him finish his lyrics to a song he may have been stuck on. The melody always comes easily but the words... he always needs help with them... and help he finally gets with Eren by his side. He remembers how Eren had squirmed on his lap, delightedly before straddling it. Letting Levi kiss her however much he likes. Wherever he liked to.

Yelena's voice cuts through Levi's fond reminiscing.

"There's a couple rumours I hope you two won't mind me addressing. No doubt you've heard about them yourself!"

That Zeke, another damn tall blonde, is scratching at his ear abashedly. Chuckling. No doubt he already knows about the rumours Yelena is talking about. If Levi could only reach through the screen to strangle him- wipe that smug smile from his vile lips.

His proximity to his co-star far too close than is appropriate, as is his hand on ererin's knee. As they sit side by side on the same sofa.

"Don't believe everything you hear, isn't that a good thing to keep in mind? I know many of you are fans of _Empire of Beasts_ ," Zeke adds that plug in, about the alternative history TV drama that'd made him famous as a child. Everyone loved his role in it, a prince in hiding who hears the voice of the Goddess of Victory that led to many exciting action scenes. The twist was if the Goddess really was a deity, or actually a devil from Paradi. It was most popular in Marley for the propaganda undertones it had, Paradians not too fond of the dark manner Paradian Eldians were always depicted in the work. Its reputation was the opposite across the strait.

"What rumours are you talking about?" Eren asks, completely out of the loop. So like her to be. Too focused on the job at hand, working hard in her acting role, she hadn't been paying mind to social media. That wasn't her job after all. Ugh, no doubt the rumours were allowed to get out of hand to help promotion since Marley was all gung ho over the idea. An idea that should never have been. Goddess, talk about cultural reversal even though they supposedly shared a common ancestor.

Even with his fury, Levi can't help but feel for Eren. Wishing he could be there to hold her hand and support her (and debunk these idiot rumours! but their relationship is a secret, such is the life of an idol- least by Paradian standards) Eren a touch nervous Levi can tell. Anxious. Unlike at home on the usual shows. With her familiar friends. Over there she is surrounded by strangers.

That, and Yelena can't help but chime in about it- making Eren jump slightly by her loudness- "OH! Your accent is just the _cutest_ ererin! Sorry, we don't get many Paradians over here. Maybe you can bridge the way? I'm sure tons of Paradians will love to visit Marley because of you!"

"Huh...?" Eren looks genuinely puzzled.

Hanji too as they cock their head, mumbling, "Errr wha..? Levi what is this crazy chick talking about?"

Since it should be the other way.

Wouldn't Marleyans (least Eldian Marleyans) want to visit Paradi because of ererin? That's what was already occurring why should it be the other way?

Yelena talking at the speed of light, happily.

"Because! It's custom the bride goes on to live with the groom! I hope you don't mind me saying, but I heard your last name is the same as Lord Zeke's! At least that rumour is true right? That you two are-" Yelena takes out a tissue, to dab at the fat tears of joy rolling from her eyes, " **MARRIED!** YES?!"

Eren's whole face is white in horror.

"M-married?!" she stutters.

Yelena carrying on, oblivious to ererin's indignation.

"I can't say spoilers for the movie but-"

"W-w-w-wait just a moment please!" Eren is trying to interject.

Zeke chuckling next to her, that hand by her knee rubbing down and up it, stroking possessively across Eren's thigh.

Levi seething. Hanji concerned over their very in danger television. Adding in another remark to try to distract him, "Isn't that against Eren's contract for them to state that? She's ererin! How do they know about Eren's real name?"

It was concerning to them, No Name who had kept their real names under wrap even after all these years. Well, least their fans pretended not to know if they did know. Perhaps they couldn't expect the same respect to be made about super popular modern social media supported ererin.

That or historically it was known, Marleyans were skilled at espionage. They would know everyone's dark secrets.

"Fucking Marleyans, tactless idiots the lot," Levi is swearing, feeling like he's about to combust. As Eren is in too much of a shock at Yelena's claim for rebuttal and most importantly to slap Zeke's hand off.

"No no! It's just a wonderful coincidence!" Zeke is waving off Yelena's claim. Looking delighted by her mistake. Absolutely giddy as he says, "It'd be like a dream if something like that happened in the future. But we really are just two strangers to have met in this crazy wild world."

The audience sighs, touched by the mushy tie in Zeke has once more made. This time in promotion to the new film.

To Levi's relief, Eren finally composes herself enough to pluck Zeke's hand off her thigh- or least that's her intent, but Zeke takes that as Eren wanting to hold his hand. Holding her slender hand in his much too large one. Mike sighs in relief as Levi's shoe misses the television set.

"Fucker!" Levi snarls, brandishing the other shoe.

Zeke continuing to speak to an enraptured audience, about the close bonds he and ererin had forged while filming. Eren frowning as she doesn't want to disappoint the fans but also didn't agree to any of this charade.

The TV finally busted as the other shoe doesn't hit, but Levi gets up to kick the set over with his bare feet.

\--

To Levi's gratification Eren had immediately called him after the interview for some comfort, angrily in tears at how it had went. Levi had reassured her as much as he could that everything was going to be alright. Of course, he wasn't mad with Eren. Eren's biggest concern, knowing Levi's temper often matched her own.

And so.

This is what Levi decided to do.

It was time to fight fire with fire.

It'd been a question he'd always avoided in interviews, skimmed over, since it was no one's damn business. But finally, today, from the nights before. He'd had enough. Ain't no doubt about it. Hanji's mouth had slacked in shock, even Mike's mouth had slacked in shock, and the interviewer who was expecting the usual response from the not often seen nor heard from mysterious No Name band, was shook to her core. That L of all members was not only talking... but his answer... his answer was...!

Her pony tail swaying as their host, Sasha Braus had stuttered in reply.

"M-M-M-Mr L did you really just say you're dating... the ERERIN!?"

And on that day, the whole internet exploded.

Eren had barely been docked back in Paradi when she saw the news, Mr Hannes calling her about damage control, weeping uncontrollably about what this would do to ererin's reputation in Paradi, who unlike Marley may not be so googly eyed about their favourite idol no longer being single (though she hadn't been from the start). Eren had told Hannes she'd get back to him. Before calling Levi right away, Levi hearing it in her voice immediately she was angry crying again. Both happy for Levi to declare their love on live television, yet also freaking out at the possible repercussions.

Not even to her career.

But to his.

He really is dating an angel.

"My angel," he'd started with in picking up the phone, Eren not having it. Scolding him through her tears, "Mr L why did you have to do that?! Please don't tell me it was that interview with Zeke that set you off! Please tell me-"

"Why you calling monkey face by his first name, the shit is with that?" Levi starts, unexpected to have his joy of hearing Eren's voice interrupted by the mention of that pit stain cretin.

Eren puzzled on the other end, "Please stop being so ridiculous sir! I'm only calling him that because... because... he said in Marley it's a more casual culture-"

"What a hock of shit," Levi is saying. Starting to hear the overlap, as Eren tries to explain herself. As he rounds the corner and sees her. Eren's eyes widening in surprise on seeing him. No time to hang up as Levi drags her into the car waiting for them. The windows tinted for privacy. His cap and sunglasses that were his disguise, on the floor of the car as they're driven away from the port and the preying paparazzi who just missed them. Eren gaping in shock at Levi's timely execution. Her phone joining Levi's disguise on the floor as he pushes her against the cushions of the nearest empty seats. Kissing her breathless.

"W-wait!" Eren starts, trying to push Levi off her, yet also wanting to get a few more kisses in. Having missed Levi too, she pulls him to her. About to say what the hell. About to allow the on the road car sex Levi seems determined he'll be getting until she hears someone clear their throat.

"Yo! Long time no see Eren!"

"Ms Hanji!" Eren bolts up, Levi scowling as if that would convince Hanji and Mike to leave this moving car to give them some privacy. Eren pushes Levi off her, adjusting her hair and clothing. Not bothering to slap Levi's hand away from her ass. Feeling bad for all that he's been through.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Regardless of what Levi might want you to think, that he came in specifically to swoop in to save you. We were actually on our way to our show. It'll be the first time we play the music from our new album. You wanna go doncha?"

It'd been a while since Eren had been able to go to a show. Given the added security necessary around her person.

And in that moment she was no longer ererin, but the Eren they knew. The diehard No Name fan that had brought her and Levi together.

Her fists clenched together with her excitement, as she replies joyously- "Of course!"

\--

His leather jacket over her pretty green dress.

Delightfully Eren had sang along to every song as she usually had in the past, knowing the lyrics despite not being able to listen to the album to death as she'd previously done. Since she'd had a very active hand in these lyrics. Her usual passion and tears, she brought to each show, present. Even beneath Levi's borrowed sunglasses and cap, a disguise for her to blend in with the crowd. Levi reluctant for her to join the fray, worried for her safety. Eren tsking, sure she'd be fine. Trying to reassure her overly concerned lover. Most of this crowd probably wouldn't care too much about ererin! Eren had boasted proudly as a No Name fan. Since ererin was more mainstream than her beloved No Name... but they all knew that Eren was deeply underestimating her own charisma over Paradi.

This apparent when her voice had been overheard enough by the nearest to her concert goers who'd been quick to bust her. Begging for a selfie or an autograph. The crowd had eventually lifted her over to the stage, surprisingly in support of her relationship with L that they wanted further confirmation on- leaving no choice for the couple but to declare their love together, on stage!

L even letting them know that ererin was responsible for their new music... and even for music on previous albums. A confession of their love bare for all to see. Eren's dream come true that night as they'd sung on stage together, a song of older days, "Offer up your heart!".

In the backroom, a show well done.

Exhilarated from having shared the spotlight with L, Eren's cheeks exceptionally rosy as she scrolls through the mostly positive reaction of No Name fans, and her own fans. Wishing them all the happiness in the world. Some even mentioning the Marleyan rumours and being glad they were being debunked in such a manner. That the cool L was a better fit for gorgeous ererin, than that scraggily looking rando Marleyan actor.

And just as quickly as this news spread so did talk. Hopes with the uploaded videos of their sudden performance together, that with No Name's comeback... there would be an official collaboration with ererin.

It'd only be right! Since they were dating and all!

Eren had laughed about such an idea, telling Levi about it.

And then Mr Hannes had called, just as she'd been catching her breath, in order to organise negotiations.

\--

"Are you really alright with this?" Eren is asking him. They're at their apartment. Levi had moved in right away once it was confirmed their relationship being open wasn't a problem, though it was becoming a pain in the ass to keep obscuring his face from the paparazzi. And he didn't want to look like a dillhole wearing his on stage bandages around all the time. Just to get into his own damn home. Face masks, glasses and caps had to do again. Though he knows people were less interested in L's true identity than knowing what ererin was currently doing. Damn media hounds.

It will be their first collaborative live in a couple weeks. And Eren is trying on her new outfit. (Designed by Armin like the first, but with No Name in mind). Much like ererin's iconic one, but instead of pink the frilly skirt and top are black, a sheen of pink only within the lace. Funny how the change of colour makes her even sexier. Levi lifts up the back of her skirt to see what sort of panties she's wearing beneath. Sweat starts to form on his palms and he sucks in a tight breath when he sees it's a lacy thong.

"Kinda late to say I wouldn't be. Rest assured, I'm not in the least," Levi responds, hugging her from the back, glancing by her shoulder to look into the mirror at her reflection. Eren turns within his arms, giggling as she draws hers over him. She'd gotten taller recently. Her hair to her hips now. A few locks pulled back in that bun she prefers. Levi's face plants into her bosom perfectly. Eren laughs at his blissed out expression.

"You'll mess up your suit," Eren says, smoothing her hands over his shoulders, her own objectives in mind. To feel the hard muscle beneath. Levi's hands clasp over Eren's hips. 

"It's fine. All eyes are gunna be on you anyway," Levi tries to keep the sting from his voice. In turmoil that it can't be helped all eyes are on his beautiful Eren- he should be satisfied. Knowing at the end of the night Eren's eyes are always on him.

Eren slips from his grasp when he starts to lay kisses across her neck; the fat hickies he often leaves there talked about on the news enough.

"What do you think? Should I go on stage like the rest of you?" Eren is holding up No Name's trademark bandages, draping it about her face to give Levi an idea of what it'd be like.

"Oh, and have the crowd revolt? They'd assume No Name put you up to it and withdraw their approval," Eren's brow scrunches in confusion, not following Levi's line of thinking. Levi reaches to drape the bandages away from Eren's lovely face.

"Too pretty not to be seen," he starts, Eren flushing from his remark.

He finds some scissors and cuts up some of the bandages.

"A shame if you didn't join us though. You may not be joined in No Name officially but you are performing with us."

Rather than be part of No Name, it was more like No Name was part of ererin now. In the legality of things.

Levi finds a way to wrap the bandages up one of Eren's legs, along with making a bow of it on her wrist.

"How's that? Good enough for you? ererin." Levi asks, looking Eren up and down. Levi overly pleased, Eren can tell, though anyone else looking at him would miss it beneath his cold exterior.

"Oh! I love it!," Eren is saying, twirling about the mirror, all laughs and smiles. The sort only Levi gets to see. Full of Eren's affection for him. Eren draws her arms about his shoulders and reaches forward to give him a kiss. Her pink lipstick on his cheek.

Chirping out,

"And that'll be my contribution to your outfit. Mr L!"

In due time.

A brilliant night awaits them.

\--

On that night longer than all the rest.

A night to remember.

As the music begins.

The crowd goes wild.

A wave of gold and pink as fans hold up their lightsticks and sway in support of ererin and No Name performing on stage together.

The entire venue a capsule of darkness until the lights start to blink on in clattering intervals as ererin is the first to walk on stage, her high heels on the floor creating that light, an illusion of shattering glass beneath her feet. The shattered lines rainbow in colour and illumination, as she begins to sing "Break It". The spotlight stuttering on in full as heaving smoke rolls across the stage. The moisture smattering the faces of the anticipating audience. A flood of light as the beat and tempo rises with the chorus. ererin in full view as No Name supports her. Guitar, keyboard, drums.

Mikasa (mikarin) unseen above directing the other sound effects, working with Armin (arurin) on the lighting and stage dramatics.

They start with the top hits, including "Sit! Stay! Wait! Down!" the crowd absolutely losing it when ererin removes the bandages from around her neck, revealing a collar. Trotting along the stage, swinging about the lead with each tempting sway of her hips and dip of her body. The collar taken off by L as they join together to sing "Let's Go" in a duet, dancing together in perfect harmony. ererin in L's arms, swept across the stage. L never failing to catch ererin in each sharp dip and turn. Their steps bursting up as the tempo increases during "Copy That", L twirling ererin around. The audience echoing in turn when asked to "Copy that!" from either L or ererin. 

The lights dim and patter out at the end of the song, a flash of darkness until a pitch black car is revealed to have emerged from the bottom of the stage. ererin laying across the hood seductively with L behind the wheel. ererin serenading to him as he puts the car from 'drive' into 'park'. Joining her up on the hood to get her to her feet. ererin playing hard to get, jumps from the hood and his arms. Dances around the car leading L on as she sings advancingly passionately. L following her every move.

Since the Azumabito car company has placed some of their funding in ererin, this song is called "FAST CAR" titled after the very model of car ererin promoted at the start of her career. It is the final song before intermission. ererin eventually letting L open the door of the car for her, not to the front but to the back where they embrace across the seats with the final note turning off the lights once more. The car vanishing beneath the stage with L and ererin.

Intermission is the longest to the audience, who try their hand at obtaining more No Name x ererin LIVE exclusive merch. Typing vigorously on their phones to post onto social media, reactions, hashtags, videos and photos. Fans talking amongst each other unsure what will be next. Speculation running wild as water and wine is drunk.

Meanwhile in the back of house, Eren is promising Levi if he allows her to change (which does mean he'll _have to_ stop groping her breasts) then they can have actual car sex later. She much prefers his dated car anyway.

They return successfully with more top streamers, such as "Bad Habit", "Top Secret", "Yeah Oh", and "Round'n'round". Along with another product promotion, about the lingerie line called "NAKED" that requires L to disrobe ererin from her (once more) black dress. Revealing erotic flashes of the lacy floral pink panties and bra that will be on sale in the upcoming days after the show. ererin sings along to the lyrics she'd prepared (with L's help) but the moment he sees her shiver- what's not in the script is L cutting this lingerie promotion short. By putting his coat across her shoulders. ererin breaking her persona a little, touched by L's concern. Draws the coat tight about her shoulders, sparing him a peck on the cheek.

With that money maker out of the way and her dress redone up they're allowed to perform yet to be released content. The already overly hyped up crowd, radioactive in their passion and emotion as ererin and No Name reveal "Hide&Seek". A song sung mostly in the dark as the audience is kept on edge of where and when ererin and L will reappear, apart or together. Closer to them than ever before. The couple entwined as "Full Moon" plays with a visual of the full moon overheard, a subtle light as the audience sees that ererin and L have donned hooded mantles with the design of a wolf's head over them, the hood pulled back as ererin dances beneath the setting moon. 

L enshrouded in the dark until the next track "Poison" begins in a flood of crimson light. Revealing L to be lying down as if sleeping, on a red cushioned, gold lined sofa. ererin flipping his hood back, as she is passed a golden flask by M and H. Full of what appears to be pink rosé. L drinking as much as he can by her hand. When he's had enough, L is dragged up by ererin for her to have a sip from his mouth. The crowd hollers and howls.

Applause erupts as L rises with ererin and ererin dances and gyrates against him before the crowd, eventually collapsing at L's feet where he takes up the yet to be empty flask and has her finish the contents. The pink liquid running across her pink lips, her licking tongue. The crowd screaming as a rain of this 'poison' pours down upon them from the ceiling, brief like the mist at the start of the show. The crimson stage eased into white light as L takes up ererin's microphone. No longer pink but gold. L yells his key line.

" ** _ALL YOU PIGS KNEEL!_** "

L helps ererin up onto her feet, wrapping bandages from his pocket across her face. ererin trying not to giggle, another not ordained action. Eren happy Levi will indulge her. They join together for the last song, "Damage". Least, it is supposed to be their final song. 

They all line up and bow together.

Hands in his pockets, L exits the stage first with H and M trailing after him.

ererin stays a moment longer under the spotlight, sweat dripping from her brow, happy tears held back. 

When she starts to walk towards L who is waiting for her-

She cannot help but hesitate.

As calls and cries for an encore rise.

ererin turns back around to the sobbing, cheering, hopeful crowd. 

Their applause thunderous, beloved flowers thrown at her feet. Pink petals litter the stage and she cannot be drawn away.

Their voices alight in wonder as ererin hears L take the initiative and decide. Already it has begun, that old ballad of theirs- the crashing shore, a ticking clock, their pounding hearts-

The song from her music box.

Its melody fills the silencing auditorium.

From behind her, with a fist to his heart, L emerges. Begins. His voice reaching to her very core-

" _A journey must be undertaken! The real world is waiting for us…! Beyond these walls! An endless sky! An unbound sea!_ "

And ererin follows him, her voice as light as her soul as it soars-

" _It may be dangerous but this whole world is a vast wonder! Where water flows, flowers bloom, and you are here with me!_ "

The audience joining them, as their eyes meet and that is their whole world, L and ererin.

" _Pay no heed to the cold and shattering wind- If we are all of one house, one heart!_ "

The longest night becomes early, brighter day.

Knowing without doubts, without regrets-

All sing in unison!

"' _ **They are the prey and we are the hunters!**_ '"

\--

Levi would have liked to bask in the success of their collaborative LIVE being a smash hit a little longer. Even not minding all the interviews (and my Goddess there are so many) for once, especially since he gets to spend them with ererin. Their hands always clasped together, and ererin always by his side flushing like a beautiful bride when asked about any intimate details about their relationship. L happy to answer (nearly uncensored) until ererin shoves a glove into his mouth.

"That's private!" she'd say, appalled at how ready Levi is to brag to the public about their very active sex life.

However. Back to the gloomy present, the grey clouds up above seem to share his sentiment.

"I did ask you if you were alright with it," Eren tells him tentatively as they begin to board the ship. The longest (not really) ride ahead of them as ererin and No Name are off to Marley.

"I didn't know this would be in the damn agreement," Levi grumbles. Hanji and Mike already on board, apparently there's a casino on the ship and they want to unwind a bit before going back to work. Levi already foresees how his trip will be. Eren concerned as they spend most of it in their room. Levi's head on her lap and a bucket nearby.

"You weren't kidding when you said you don't like boats! I thought you just disliked the smell of the sea. I'm sorry darling! We could have taken a plane instead..." Eren trails off with, pressing a damp cloth to Levi's brow. Levi extremely disliking how uncool he looks in front of Eren (he'd already thrown up twice). Though he supposes this was bound to happen. And this was bad, but also not bad. Since Eren was so graciously looking after him. That and the tablets she'd given him are helping. His nausea subsided enough the last leg of the trip he's able to eat some bread. Eren's arm linked in his as they deboard at last, her lovely light pink chiffon dress feeling delightful between his hand and her ass. Eren not getting after him despite the cameras already flashing on their arrival, glad Levi has the strength to be up to his usual antics despite having been so sick earlier.

As Mike helps Hanji keep their face mask on, Hanji ready to whip their glasses off to have a better look around (hey that's not how that works). All of them except Eren, having never been to Marley before.

Levi feels like he's going to be sick all over again, for a different reason. As an unwanted figure emerges from the crowd with ease.

"Eren! How was the trip? You look lovely as always! As fresh as a rose, my princess!"

Roses are mentioned since they are ererin's signature flower. Funnily, he's tottered out a bouquet of fresh pink carnations for Eren to take. His hand also out to take Eren's though Eren's are already occupied.

It's fucking Zeke Yeager.

Levi withholds the urge to spit, knowing Eren won't like it though he has plenty reason to.

Eren is holding onto both Levi and her sunhat, she looks regretfully at the bouquet. Levi scowling. He knows Eren loves flowers but she's already preoccupied... and besides who the flowers are from is a big no, a big fat fucking no. Unfortunately, he can't stand his angel's downfallen expression.

"I'm fine. Take the damn flowers," Levi snaps, a bit too sharply than even he intended. He can feel Eren's slight little jump beside him. A shudder running through him despite the situation. Eren is adorable. Especially when chided.

"T-thank you sir!" Eren tells Levi, smacking a kiss to his cheek.

Eren accepts the bouquet from Zeke, already happily smelling at the blossoms. Zeke looking too hopeful for Levi's tastes. He better not be expecting a kiss too. It was already bad enough when they'd gone to that movie premiere, and Levi had to endure two hours of fake bullshit. The bedroom scene in the movie nearly sending him to the grave, but Eren had been understanding about his anger then. Even if she didn't understand why he didn't understand it wasn't real. She did feel bad about upsetting him so much, that she'd been alright with Levi breaking three of their bed frames that week when she'd set to make it up to him (emotionally physically).

Another little start as she remembers what she forgot.

"Ah! Thank you Mr... Yeager!"

Zeke's glued on pleasant expression droops on hearing that, "Haha you make me sound like... my father if you call me that. Didn't I tell you calling me Zeke is fine?" Zeke says, falling back in a nonchalant manner (that is totally obvious to Levi), set in stride with Eren. Levi's scowl a carnivorous fiend as he notices all the cameras going off harder, zooming in on Zeke next to Eren. Then Eren as Eren replies, "W-well you are older than me, how about Mr Zeke?"

Levi hates it.

He knows he was the one to get after Eren about it but he absolutely fucking hates it.

Zeke should be called shit fuck garbage monkey faced freak and that should be the end of it. None of these pleasantries. Zeke suddenly raving to Eren about-

"Once you've gotten your luggage sorted we can go out tonight. How about that place we went to last time you so loved? With the canal ride? And then there's this wonderful vineyard I meant to show you-"

Though his face certainly doesn't express it, as Levi glares with acidic hatred towards the other man, he's cheering inside as Zeke's pleasant expression once more drops into something ugly. His chattering lowering, trailing as he feels his hand at Eren's back unable to go down any further. With Levi's arm around Eren's waist.

"Didn't notice I was here ape shit? I've heard my fair share of short jokes, but invisibility sure is a new trait I've yet to experience."

"Mr Le-!" Eren starts, then remembering how much paparazzi are around them, clears her throat with a fist to it, "Mr L! I didn't forget about you don't worry."

Eren turns to Zeke, who is already retorting, actually quite rudely for him. Eren's brow lifts in surprise.

Zeke scowling himself, "You didn't announce yourself so-"

"Huh neither did you you pompous prick-" Levi snaps back with, faster than the crack of a whip.

"ZEKE!" Eren suddenly calls out anxiously and the acid in Levi's throat is in his mouth, Zeke turning to Eren immediately. All rising ugliness from his uncomfortable exchange with Levi cleared by Eren saying his name. Eren going on to say- "Please excuse Mr L. He's not feeling well."

Before Zeke can be delighted about that.

"So I can't go out tonight. Thank you for the invitation though."

Eren closing the door on Zeke's face soon afterwards, once they'd checked in to their rooms. His despair a most wonderful remedy to Levi's sour mood.

Levi wanting to congratulate Eren on a job well done dealing with that schmuck who was very close to betting plummeted into hash by him; doesn't bother as he sees Eren is still genuinely worried about Levi being sick from the boat. Already coaxing him to take it easy. Have a quick hot shower. Get in bed. She even orders light foods up- more bread and some soup. Having what he's having to not disturb his tummy. She says. Levi already had this opinion, but this furthers it- Eren is gunna make a great mommy.

And before that-

Levi's thoughts trail fuzzily and warmly as Eren tucks him in. A careful softness about her features Levi gets to be spoiled by.

Feeling a little silly tucked in and spoon fed, until Eren joins him in bed. Her nightwear for the hotter southern climate of Marley, certainly not helping Levi cool down. From the promoted NAKED lingerie line, Levi wonders if she chose to wear the black pieces to please him. Confirming it when she cuddles in close to him and insists Levi lay his head to her bosom. Levi watching the dip of her cleavage be barely contained by lace shaped lilies.

This may not be Paradi but anywhere with Eren can be paradise.

The covers drawn up, her head to the soft pillows. Her chocolate brown hair spilled out in gentle waves about her. Levi can't help but caress a hand through it all, kissing at her neck. Eren looks quite pleased and sleepy herself as she asks,

"Feeling better?"

Levi replying.

"Hn. Not bad."

Eren's smile is brighter than the set sun, she strokes his hair and hums a little lullaby. The tune one of their many love songs. It's been too long a while, he feels, since he's written her one- another tune emerges in his dreams where she too is in his arms.

\--

Given his previous treatment, Levi would have thought Zeke would take the message and fuck off outside business related appointments but he's already here bright and early, interrupting their breakfast.

Levi resisting (once more with much constraint) from flinging the very nice tea pot provided by the hotel cafe over at Zeke's head as Eren lets Zeke into their quarters. Offering him a cup of tea. Zeke scrunching his nose, surprisingly declining.

"I already had some coffee today, thank you Eren."

Probably would have sucked it down if he weren't sitting over here, Levi thinks. Pouring himself another cup. Shame Zeke doesn't seem to care for the stuff since Marley actually has some nice import, the black they're drinking from their homeland of Paradi. Thank Goddess for that, though Levi had packed his own tea just in case.

"Did you come over to talk about the composition?" Eren is asking Zeke, her voice inquisitive and hesitant. Levi understanding immediately, from what Eren had told him, his own deduction, and the shit that was happening before his very eyes. No doubt last time Eren was here for work, Zeke was able to weasel his way in. Monopolising Eren's company by asking Eren to go over the script with him... but since Eren isn't here for a part in a movie, only here to sing for the opening theme of this revived TV drama or whatever. Zeke can't really use the same excuse.

"Heh," Levi didn't realise he'd said that aloud until Eren's anticipatory glance at him, eases away into fondness as she asks, "Darling where did you put the score? Is it in my bag or yours?"

"Probably yours, I wasn't in my right mind when we were packing so-"

Yup definitely in Eren's. His hardworking, responsible, diligent Eren-

Eren kisses at his brow and sets off to find her bag, emerging from their bedroom with it. Unlatching the heart shaped buckle of the white briefcase. The dress she is wearing also white, styled in an old fashion like the Goddess statues in the square. The dress trailing at her feet, and hugging every delectable curve. As the lingerie does, highlights her heavy rack exquisitely. Zeke looking down not only at her face.

"You can read music can't you? We'll play it for you and the producers tomorrow night once the contract has been finalised. Mr Hannes is taking care of that in the meeting right now," she says, Levi at the edge of his seat. 

Zeke sidles in beside her. Zeke is leaning in too close to look over Eren's shoulder, his hand hovering about her hip. The fucker really daring even with Levi in the room. Levi withholds his empty tea cup he was about to get up and use to smash across Zeke's head as Eren suddenly turns. Her hair not partially done up for once, the ends of the locks following her careful movement. Stepping away as she asks. Confused.

"I'm surprised you're not there with them. I heard your opinion is very important in relation to this series."

"OH," Zeke says too excitedly, "Have you watched it Eren? Did you like it? What's your favourite part? Your favourite character?"

Eren's hands are clasped before her bosom as she glances away, thinking it over. Obviously embarrassed. Knowing her... and what he's read about the show (no he didn't waste his time watching it) Levi knows Eren probably didn't enjoy it all too much. Her preferences, Paradians sensibilities factored in too. Regardless, Eren seems to be thinking seriously about what she's been asked.

No doubt if... no she had watched it. All of it. As part of her duties to get the job right for the current composition.

A slight smile on her lips, a devious Levi has sparingly seen, as she replies-

"The devil."

Levi lets out a curt laugh.

"I think the scenes between the prince and the devil are the most interesting. Even if they are brief. since we never hear the devil speak, only the prince speaking on the devil's behalf."

"Hmmm really?" Zeke is also taking Eren's answer rather seriously, rubbing at his chin in thought, scratching at his beard, "That's right... you Paradian viewers always call the Goddess a Devil.... I thought for sure you'd like the knight who rose to power- he has the same surname as your... your boyfriend you know."

"Yes, I also like the character Sir Ackerman, he's a prince in his own right isn't he?" Eren continues on, naturally, pleasantly- until- "Oh! Oh no! You know Mr L's real name?"

"Nothing a little internet search can't help with haha... okay I called in a few people," Zeke says, as Levi crosses his arms, supposing he should say something at this point.

"Whoa. Gross and a creep."

Zeke doesn't look bothered by Levi's remark, his tone almost pleasant, "It's praiseworthy how well you've hidden this information in this day and age... maybe it's because of your age. I was honestly surprised to read you're older than me."

Levi stands up at that.

Suspecting Zeke to be older than him.

He runs a quick search on his phone for the answer instead of asking Zeke directly.

When the results turn up, ah-!

Fucking hell!

Eren turns back to the score sheets.

"How are the lyrics? Do they match well with the story? They only told me a little bit about the next series, probably worried I'd leak the spoilers."

"They're perfect, wonderful," Zeke is saying, truly grateful, "I can't wait to hear it."

Amazing that even he seems to realise how strong he's coming on. As he adds on-

"T-the Marleyan viewers too, can't wait to hear your voice again. You should really think about doing a show here. Eren."

Zeke looks disappointed as Eren replies, "Paradi is not too far away."

He'd obviously not had time in his schedule to make the trip.

Eren fidgets, "Mr Hannes said I won't sell well here because of my accent. He's actually hoping that me singing for your TV show will help break that barrier... so maybe in the future..." 

Eren jumps, as does Levi, stumbling forward alarmed as Zeke suddenly takes up Eren's hands in his.

"A wonderful idea! What a beautiful spirit you have Eren!"

Zeke glances to his watch.

"Unfortunately I have to go to rehearsal now. I've made a dinner reservation for tonight at 6PM, at Nikolo's if you can make it. See you there."

And since Eren didn't give him a kiss on the cheek last time for the flowers, he goes ahead and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Rushing off before Levi can murder him with his bare hands.

\--

The ocean stink doesn't bother Levi so much.

With Eren's hand in his as they walk along the portside, both with an ice cream cone in their free hands. Enjoying some time beneath the sun. While ererin may have her share of popularity here, so long as Zeke wasn't near she could have peace. Unlike in Paradi where the paparazzi would for sure be swarming after her.

"Aren't you glad the recording is finished? In a couple days we'll be home again," she's saying to him, her lips looking more irresistible with them being occupied. She gives another lick to her ice cream cone, vanilla with strawberry swirl.

Levi almost drops his cone, the flick of his wrist in gesture too sharp. Almost as sharp as the citrus of his too sweet orange sorbet.

"Oh. I suppose it ain't so bad here after all."

Eren almost looks scandalised by those words.

"Mr Levi! And after all your grumbling. Well, I'm really looking forward to going home. You're right. It is nice here but I miss our island."

Levi nods.

"The cleaner air."

"The apple pies."

"The big ass trees."

"The blue flowers that only bloom there!"

"What. Ain't we a bunch of homesick suckers," Levi chuckles, Eren feeling it as she leans against him as they ebb closer to the sandy shore.

"I have to admit Marley is a little better this time around," she remarks.

Levi's brow cocks briefly, he inquiring.

"Since it's summer? Didn't like it so much in autumn last time did you?"

Eren shakes her head, "Not that. This time is better because we're together."

Gleefully she nestles in against him to Levi's satisfaction.

They finish up their ice creams as they walk along the unfamiliar shore.

Levi in such a good mood he even joins her in the water for a little bit, just ankle deep, their shoes left on the sand. So they can see how blue the water is, feel how cool it is between their fingers. Eren delighted to find a vibrant white seashell that reminds her of ones on their beaches back home.

\--

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome everyone to today's show!"

Yelena is hollering at the audience in the stands, energetically. Scarily taller in person.

Today's show includes the whole of No Name, ererin and of course.... since it's Yelena's show, that damn Zeke Yeager. Levi would ask the goddesses if they could have one interview without him, but this is honestly the first interview No Name has been up on here. Excluded not by Zeke's insistence but by Zeke noting it was No Name's usual preference wasn't it? No Name was a very alternative group right? So even if they were collaborating with the insanely popular and mainstream ererin that didn't mean they had to go into all her interviews (with Zeke) right? To be fair, while that did make sense what didn't make sense was the number of times ererin was requested an interview... Levi knows it's because of those shitting, insistent rumours the Marley media continued to churn. Completely disregarding L's statement that HE and ererin are an item! You can lead a horse to water but you can't force it to drink, especially if the horse was a dumbass monkey faced fucker. Why is Zeke so popular? He is uglier than sin (in Levi's opinion), sure as a child he was famous for his pretty much genius acting skills, apparently he was some crap nobility too, did a lot of charity work... yada, but still!

While Zeke's delusion is what disgusts Levi the most, the point about ererin's frequency of interviews continues to weigh on him. As he mulls over it, letting H and M like he usually does- answer their questions. Their questions sparingly brief while Yelena actually has a lot to ask ererin and A LOT to say about Zeke. Levi's own questions are answered as Yelena suddenly remarks, the show nearing its end.

"And I heard you have a special announcement for us Lord Zeke! What could it be!?"

By the inclination of her tone, it seems all knowing (about Zeke) Yelena doesn't even know.

Zeke scratches at his ear, almost hesitant when it's finally come time to reveal the good news he's been jubilant all day about. Levi had figured this excess energy was from him wanting to keep his hands. Though he was still seated next to ererin he was keeping his nasty paws to himself today. He'd learnt a few good lessons at that reservation dinner. Eren oblivious to Zeke's disappointment when she'd brought Levi along, assuming the reservation was for three not two. Zeke had kept attempting to be handsy that night but Levi was far past his limit. It was time to put Zeke in his place. And while Eren was looking down, concentrating on cutting her steak, Levi had let Zeke know what he was going to cut if Zeke didn't cut it the fuck out.

Zeke clears his throat to clear his nervousness, glancing over at Eren briefly before he's all smiles for the audience. His glasses and the light blaring off them, hiding his gaze.

"It's been decided by the producers, that the role of the Goddess will finally have her own voice."

A gasp shudders through the audience. Already some are posting on social media their speculations. If the Goddess in _Empire of Beasts_ gains a voice would that mean she was only going to be a voice over... or could that mean her character was to have an active, physical part? How that would change the story! The Goddess... or devil thought to be a delusion by the knight Sir Ackerman who claimed the Goddess is on his side, and then the Prince who also said the Goddess led him. There'd been much discussion on if the Goddess was real or not, if she was also the Devil or not. The popular opinion to Marleyan viewers was the Goddess was real and leading the Prince, but the Knight was lying and it may actually be the Devil (a different character) leading him. To outside viewers they took a more modern outlook and it entered a psychological sphere of thinking... and as for Paradians, well we'd already gotten into that...

"And ererin will be playing that part!" Zeke finishes, standing up to flourish with his hands towards an in shock ererin, who along with No Name- Levi- had not heard this news.

"W-we're supposed to go home tomorrow!" ererin starts, also rising to her feet. Her voice lost beneath the applause of the audience.

Levi understanding immediately. No Name could go home. The music was done recording, but ererin would have to stay here to play this role. This son of a bitch was trying to trap ererin in Marley!

Eren tries to get a word in but Zeke has already thrown an arm about her shoulders, congratulating her and yeah.

Yeah that was too much.

Levi is _so_ beyond boiling point.

He gets up from his seat.

And for once Hanji doesn't bother to try to stop him when he picks up his chair.

\--

It was on the news pretty much everywhere.

Most of public (not Marleyan) opinion was on L's side. ererin and her (inexperienced) producer Mr Hannes had been tricked into the contract about the acting role in _Empire of Beasts_ and it was dishonest! Devious! ererin who had no prior knowledge of the agreement! It was like slavery! (Some were being very dramatic with such a comment, but Levi was on that level too). And so at the end of the show L had gotten up. Ripped ererin out from Zeke Yeager's grip and bashed him with a chair. Zeke was actually a sturdy fellow, so that didn't take him down and the two ended up brawling on live television until the broadcast was cut off. 

After a long row and too many more nights in Marley as Zeke was recovering from injuries. Levi only having a few scrapes, and a busted wrist. It was still enough to make Eren besides herself in guilt, even though she wasn't at fault. Levi is pretty sure Paradi was near about ready to restart that 200 years war with Marley over her tear stricken face, when their news cast came in to hear her side. Levi honestly hates seeing that clip (she'd been waiting as he'd received treatment, not sure what the damage was) where her pretty face, her pretty eyes in particular were red from her nonstop crying. 

Abruptly. The lawsuits against each other were dropped, so long as ererin agreed to the revised voice only part. Where she would record in Paradi and send the recording over digitally for the show. No Name was banded entirely from Marley, which had Hanji and Mike dying with laughter because it was Levi who'd beat the shit out of Marley's favourite actor, what did they do? Okay they might had egged Levi on a bit when he was having a go. And yeah millions of viewers had seen it too...

Really what had saved Levi from overseas jail time (and owing a ton of money) was ererin going off on Zeke the moment he got out of hospital. About how disappointed she was in him. How she wanted to go home. How he should have talked to her about the role first. She knew it was his idea! How could he! Etcetera, etcetera... Zeke had been pretty beat but he pretty much looked like he was going to die then and there, since after Eren got done furiously berating him the water works came out. Bastard had never played a villain role in any of his shows before had he? And now he realised well what his role was in real life. He'd dropped the charges against Levi that day, after Eren swore she never wanted to see him again, storming out in true diva style. Levi would have felt bad at how utterly shit Zeke looked on making Eren cry but nope. He really hates that fucker. Zeke honestly deserves worse.

Eren turns the TV in their living room off.

Tired of same old news, still talking about the old Marley situation.

Levi slurps up some noodles from the ramen she'd made; topped with cut up fried pork chop, half boiled eggs, green onion, bamboo shoots- of course nooooo mushrooms or seaweed for him. ererin feeling a little nostalgic, remembering when she'd worked with Mikasa in her family's ramen house back in high school. Proud of herself that she still knew how to make it! And that way they didn't have to go out. With the news still hot about them.

They have a hot bath.

Afterwards in their robes, lounging about, she finished drying her hair-

Eren surprised when she sees Levi not getting ready for them to "sleep" but actually going over some of his notes.

"A new song?" Eren is asking, embracing him from behind where he's sitting.

Her soft breasts pressing to his back as she kisses the top of his head. Rubbing her cheek against his silky black hair as her own slightly lighter hair falls across both their shoulders.

Levi turns the paper slightly in.

"It's not done yet. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sorry," Eren says, a fast learner, a fast reader, "I already saw a little bit."

"Oh? Well can't be helped. There's only a little bit anyway."

"You don't want my help?" Eren asks, earnest and rosy from the bath.

Levi rises from his seat, scooping her up into his arms bridal style to Eren's glee. Eren clinging onto him, then worried about his wrist. 

"It's fine, better already," Levi reassures her, placing her on their bed, and as Eren had been hoping Levi opens up the front of her robe. Tsking when he didn't notice the ink on his fingertips to his right hand, it smearing across Eren's breast as he pinches at a nipple. Giving the soft mound a firm squeeze. Causing him to shudder as Eren moans, jutting up her chest for him to touch her more.

Eren grabs at his wrist, a bid for him to clean it up later. Already excited about Levi's hard cock resting against her belly. Some of his salty white pre cum smearing against it. Then the lips of her cunt as she draws her legs back. Rubbing Levi's thick member between her wet lips, guiding him to her tight anus which he pounds all night long. Eren's breasts bouncing between them, her nipples perked to his hard chest. Eren's sweet voice especially loud now that they get to be back in the comfort of their own bedroom. Not that it isn't loud outside it.

Laying kisses to all the lovemarks he'd left once she slumbers contently against him, Levi makes a choice to make things happen.

\--

With No Name's reputation... needing to be under the wraps for a bit until the news cools down further. ererin returns to the stage on her own. Already complaining to Levi about how lonely it'll be, without him on the stage with her.

To remedy that Levi will be at her concert in the audience.

She's limited her LIVEs to a few locations, Paradi only, three shows in each sector.

All shows sell out almost instantly, full houses for them all, but now that she knows Levi will be in attendance somewhere she can give it her all!

And she really does.

Each performance more dazzling than the next (that may be his bias as the boyfriend, he's entitled that though). L meets her afterwards with a bouquet, and his coat for her shoulders when she stays out late to sign some night owl autographs. Levi always ready when that's done with so they can have a bite to eat and most importantly have sex in her dressing room, his car, a five star hotel, their bedroom. ererin loves to celebrate.

It's not until her final concert in her hometown of Shiganshina that Levi decides to act upon his choice. About No Name. Their future. 

For ererin's final concert before she goes on break to create new content, she has a few throwbacks to the beginning of her career.

Her music softer, and melodious than the sultry even uppity rock she'd had with No Name. Seeing her back in her signature pink with her more mature figure. Levi can't help but feel crazy, his lover a true heartthrob as his heart pounds and his hands sweat like he is an inexperienced adolescent all over again. It's crazy how much she's grown in only a few years.

ererin opens up the performance by being lowered from the ceiling on a rose (no thorns of course) lined swing. Fluffy white angel wings on her back as she holds up her pink key microphone. Her long brown hair flowing about her, framing her angelic beauty. Singing that very song "Pink Key", about opening a new door to finding your way. Flower petals and white feathers gently filter down to the audience until she's steadily glided over to the stage, her wings spread out and scattered in the wind as electronic lights and sparkles take their place. 

Her hands on her sashaying hips momentarily as her more upbeat numbers, "Hands on Me", "Sweet Kisses" are sung. Highlighting her long legs, her famous enrapturing dance moves. "First Timer" in particular hitting home for Levi, since for ererin it's like she's dancing with someone but there's no one there on stage with her- it's how this has always been for the act but Levi knows that space- is his.

The bright spotlight dimming down to a night sky, surrounding all with a backdrop of the cosmos as ererin sings her other hit "Heaven". An illusion of wings on her back from the special effects and the mist that gleams under the specially arranged lights. ererin singing and engaging the audience as she ascends a white staircase rising from the stage.

"Stardust in my eyes" rising as the cosmos falls, a cascade of stars as ererin too falls from the steps down into a bed of pink flower petals. Her voice heard from the depths of the stage, then disappearing as the song ends, bringing them into intermission. The audience anxious for her return, Levi doesn't know if it's because it's her hometown but all stay put unless absolutely necessary, a touch quieter than other audiences as the emotion gets to them. This is ererin's final concert until...when?

And when she returns...

Emerging from the depths of the stage as she'd vanished, instead in a pure white ball gown, the petals at her feet red not pink. Her microphone not a key but the usual form, black with a white ribbon... rather, a white bandage tied about it. A little change to her other performances, Levi knew he chose well.

Tonight will be-

ererin begins once more with some ballads, standing proudly and singing strongly for all to gaze upon her ethereal beauty.

The ballads being- "Contrail', "Love Story", and "Tempest"; that last one is the opening theme to the _Empire of Beasts_ that had caused enough drama on its own.

As usual ererin sets to complete the set with "Higher", more upbeat, surprising all as she rips open the front part of her dress to more freely dance on stage. Some trying to catch the thrown fabric, once more flown wings. The light reflecting her movements as they burst in colour and height pinpointing to the opening ceiling so the true night sky is open to all to see. 

The light scatters, vanishes.

Lightsticks are dimmed so the actual stars may be better seen, not difficult here unlike the cityscape of Sheena.

ererin's arm extends forward to bid them to sing along, her golden eyes aglow with her passion, her energy, her will.

"Everyone! With me! Take me higher!"

Their voices rise with hers, the climax of the night.

At the end...

ererin about to thank them all, tears at the edge of her eyes as she gets a little choked up. Catching her breath still from that final note, flown up to the heavens, the night sky, carried across the winds to the nearby shore.

ererin would finish here, since the audience is already crying on her behalf. Not ready to demand an encore until she's begun to leave the stage. The crowd enthralled as she is in this moment, standing before them, her voice reaching them and their voice reaching her. It is too difficult to look away from her beauty, her tender expression as she gazes upon all of them with all the love of song in her heart.

Such a heart-

That beats only for him.

Levi knows.

For once not envious of the crowd, as Eren spots him amongst them.

As he had to her so many a time.

She who reached for him without fail.

When she sees him.

She has one more song.

"Only you."

The audience sings along with her, though they know she is only singing for one person. Eren had mentioned whenever asked, that this song would never be sung live since she'd written it specifically for L.

L who is amongst them.

Where?

Where is he?

If ererin is singing this song live then-

Mikasa sighs above in the control room as she does as Levi had requested, achingly planned- setting the lights up, the speakers for the instrumentals up- though ererin had messed up the timing a little with her own sudden addition to the set. Mikasa smiles gently to herself too. Those two... they were always so unpredictable even while being predictable.

The crowd cries out in emotion, shock and disbelief as the light shines on L. His typical black suit and bandages across his face as he walks through the parting crowd from the back. ererin looking right at him, knowing he was here this whole while and feeling his eyes upon her tonight, in that get up-

As he climbs onto stage, ererin with a hand out to his, helping him up.

She holds the microphone to him so he may speak.

"No Name will be disbanding from here on out," a sharp gasp from the audience, Eren's eyes too stricken from the news.

Levi continues calmly on.

"So it'd be a shame if we didn't get to sing for ererin one last time."

A curtain is drawn back. With L is H and M ready with keyboard and drums.

A guitar rising on the stage for L so he can play as he sings to ererin the song he's been writing for her.

No Name's final piece, "Name of Love".

Beneath the bright lights and ererin's brighter tears is No Name's true name.

" _If you could only call us by our name, then we will have all the happiness in the world, found by us, held by us!_ "

L sings.

ererin replying, from what she remembers.

" _I'm not afraid of this world, the future, if only for a little while you won't forget, this feeling in your breast is the real name of us!_ "

And so they sing together, ererin's hand returned to the microphone so her darling can play the guitar. The microphone that's actually L's and ererin had wanted to borrow, for a little more strength tonight, the bandages she'd won in that raffle years ago that helped sealed their fate. This fate. The ribbon. Around it and her wrist.

Together they sing.

" _We'll journey to places unknown on a known map! So long as you call my name! My love! My heart! We'll go and see sights never seen!_ "

When this song ends, so will No Name.

But that doesn't mean L will be gone, he will still be by her side.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" ererin calls out to the applauding audience, overcome with emotion, ever more so as the crowd manages to stifle their tears. Wanting to be strong for ererin. Calling out to ererin to not cry anymore as she turns to see why they've all suddenly gone silent. Her radiant eyes seeing as she blinks away tears.

L unraveling his bandages. Revealing his face on stage.

Standing before her, before all, as a man named Levi Ackerman.

Levi gets on one knee before Eren.

A white box held out, opened, with a golden engagement ring, a pink rose atop it.

"My love, my heart," Levi asks, "Will you marry me?"

The crowd unable to hold back their tears, at how cute ererin is- falling to her knees to join Levi on his knee. Grasping onto his arms, clinging to them as she insists on being held by him. Nodding yes. Her voice warbled from emotion, her bright eyes brighter not only from the night but her love for him. Warm and tender, the most beautiful gold he's ever seen as she says aloud, louder, the happiest he has ever seen her, heard her, "Yes! _A thousand times yes!_ My darling!!"

Golden her love makes his heart, and the audience has not a clue; it is not just because of the missing bandages that they are seeing upon L's... Levi's face such strong emotion. Tender and grateful, the warmth of his love is too in turn for his angel. Levi smiles as he places the ring on Eren's finger.

"I swear to you, I'll make you as happy as you've made me."

Helping Eren to her feet.

They embrace.

And kiss.

To the cheering of the rejoicing auditorium.

\--

Months ago, in the middle of dusk hued autumn.

It'd been a beautiful wedding.

The snow that's currently falling around them, as white as Eren's dress had been. 

Eren recalling as she'd looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying not to laugh about how surely Levi right now is decked entirely in black and probably as jittery as she.

All of her hair done up in a braid supported bun (by her mother's insistence) in true Paradian fashion, her father waiting to walk her down the aisle. Armin and Mikasa helping her get ready. Armin had forgotten the veil and had ran off to get it. Mikasa stepping out to help him (really it was an excuse cry about everything, her best friend is getting married today!). As they'd been away, the guest Levi had been most against (even more so than his Uncle who was here in attendance with the biggest hat ever) did arrive.

Zeke had thrown himself at Eren's feet, begging her to marry him instead.

Expecting at least pity when she says no, but instead she'd sighed and very tiredly told him the truth.

About why she'd let herself call him so casually, why she'd wanted to get to know him, and why she'd invited him to begin with- he'd been successful in digging up details about Levi's past but what about hers? Zeke at a loss, Eren telling him that maybe why he was so confused was he was expecting Eren Yeager to be a boy... to be his little brother... and since Eren Yeager is a she, Zeke had assumed they were strangers... when really what he has is a little sister.

When Zeke still didn't understand, Eren had sighed again. Rather huffily to Zeke's surprise.

Getting her family photograph out.

Showing him what his brain couldn't connect.

They have the same father.

"I didn't want to trick you into seeing dad since I heard you're not on the best terms, but can't you bear with it? Just for your little sister's wedding? Please big brother?"

Zeke had been shocked, overwhelmed, crying, agreeing- anything for Eren! So happy and proud to be a big brother- about to hug Eren-

Until Mikasa had hurled a devastating kick into his gut, assuming he was trying to molest the bride. Armin cheering her on, trying to get Eren to safety and put her veil on because they were a little behind schedule Levi is waiting Levi is gunna _kill him_ if he doesn't bring Eren out soon (super nervous) haha!

Zeke had sat by Carla who was glad he could make it.

Grisha had walked Eren down the aisle.

A bouquet of blue flowers in her hands as she met Levi at the altar, before the priestess.

After they'd made their oaths, Levi had lifted her veil and they'd kissed.

And there in Shiganshina they'd gotten married, surrounded by friends and family-

Now,

\--

They are on their honeymoon.

An excellent idea by Levi to tell the media they'd be going overseas to Hizuru (he'd even made false honeymoon images on a previous vacation together there for them to feed into social media) so they could enjoy their real honeymoon in the snowy alps of Sheena's highest mountain. In peace.

Along with that story, he'd told the media the real news too. About No Name retiring. About Mr Hannes retiring (who was super pumped about being able to hang out with his new grandchildren at last). And about how Levi, as ererin's husband would also be her new Producer/Manager/Director- some of the works (mikarin and arurin are still on board), and make sure something like the Marley incident never ever ever _ever_ happens again. 

ererin had delightedly kissed him as he relayed all this to the news, without bandages or sunglasses. Showing off their matching wedding rings. Hers gold and green, and his silver and blue, the band shaped partially as one wing. "Together they fly high," the media had put in the headlines. A double meaning since they'd supposedly been on a plane to Hizuru at the time of printing.

Eren's boots crunch through the snow as Levi follows after her to their cabin. Toasty once a fire starts going in the hearth. They'd been skiing, hiking, had a snowball fight that was a bit one sided. Eren throwing the snowballs at Levi, and while she didn't miss, that didn't stop Levi from catching up to her and hefting her into his arms to carry her about. Declaring himself the winner as she shrieked with laughter for him to put her down. Levi not bothering to make a snowball once. He knows how to win.

After making angels in the snow there's a sauna they get hot in, bringing that steam back with them to the cabin.

Eren making the Yeager household's famous stew recipe Levi is ready to get used to with the fat hunks of fatty chicken (Eren making it creamy soy instead of the usual creamy cream especially for him, dairy too rough on his old gut). Feeling too spoiled when they bake apple pies together. Having too many beers before the fire, their card games always forgotten, once Levi wants to warm Eren a little bit more up.

Here up north there's an old tradition of decorating a tree this time of year, to pay respect to some sort of god. A god older than the goddesses then. Levi don't know much about it and neither does Eren, both learning from the locals. Who are mainly elderly folk without much reception so they definitely don't know who Paradi's hottest celebrities are. But it seems like a fun thing to try.

They'd found a tree. Not too big! Eren had warned Levi since they have to clean it and it has to fit in the cabin! But finding a small-right-sized-tree was harder than it looked. Eren refusing any tree that obviously had animals living in it.

They'd just been into one of the crafts stores (mainly for tourists, they really did fall for that one huh) and had picked up some ornaments already made and some ornaments they can make themselves. They spend a good deal of time on this project, until staying in the cabin too long (with a not sex involved activity) is giving them both a bit of cabin fever. So the next day they decide to try something different.

Crunching about some more in the fresh white snow, bundled up in their poofy jackets, mittens and scarves.

Eren is surprised to find a large cabin near the foot of the mountain. This area clear of trees, with a bunch of fields. There's a sign out front. The lettering rather worn and also covered in snow so she can't make out a lot. There's a play set in the front of the wood fenced yard so- uh-

"A daycare?! All the way out here?" Eren marvels.

"Whose kids are they?" Levi wonders in reply, given the withered shopkeepers of the only town in the area. Seems a bit odd to send your grandkids here for the holidays after dying to see them all year.

They decide to pop in. Eren suggesting they can meet the caregiver and see if they'd like some of the too many pies they'd baked when both Eren's eyes and the caregiver's meet, widening in shock. 

They do not know each other.

But they do recognise each other.

" _ererin?!_ "

" _Krista Lenz?!_ "

They shake hands politely despite their surprise.

Levi stomps some more snow from his boots across the mat.

"Sorry, it's actually Historia Reiss isn't it," Eren starts, recalling her baseball career. She must have retired from that too then... Historia nods. Her blond hair contrasting against her sharp red, white reindeer pattern lined sweater.

It's quite toasty in here.

She rounds out from around the booth she'd been organising papers at.

"I don't mind. No worries. Uhm. Wow. I never expected someone like you to be interested in a place like this. I heard you two were in Hizuru- I figured you'd be busy making your own babies, oh that was crass sorry- huh-" her pointer finger which had been swirling about with her explanation connects the dots, "Gosh. So everyone thinks you're in Hizuru but you're here. That's really smart! I wish I had done something like that during my idol career."

Then Historia laughs, a touch flat, like it's funny but not that funny. Her peppy attitude as Krista Lenz seems to have been partially for show. She seems more that chipper as she changes topic, "Go ahead and take your coats off, get comfortable! I have hot chocolate in the back I can make if anyone is interested. Uhm, please sit tight and I'll see if my partner Ymir is done reading to them and then you can meet the kids yourself."

"What," Levi starts out abruptly, "Why we need to meet the damn kids just to feed them pie."

Eren lightly kicks Levi's shin. Historia not going to know what the hell Levi is talking about

Historia glances back to Levi, then Eren, lowering her voice to a whisper. Even though Levi can still totally hear her (yes, despite his age).

"I don't want to like, disappoint you but uhm, so there's a whole process and you both have to be on board for it to work... is your husband not as interested in adoption as you are..?" Historia trails off with, Eren trying to keep up with the situation. Also beginning to wonder what the hassle was to bring over pie, was it about allergies because-

WAIT-

"ADOPTION?!" Eren yells out.

Historia briefly clears her throat, nervously from Levi who just says "What the fuck?"

She elbows Eren a bit who turns around to scold Levi, "Don't swear in front of the children!"

Levi looks around, arms crossed, "There ain't no kids here yet. I don't see them!"

"Do you want to see them!" Eren asks, wondering why they are yelling. Levi too has that expression.

"Okay," Historia says, two hands out as if to calm a pair of wild steeds, "How about... you just give me your autograph before you go home and you give it a little bit more thought... how's that."

As Historia is trying to find pen and a good enough paper for Eren to sign, a woman with brown hair pinned back sticks her head out from another room.

"Soooo... they wanna see the brats or not?"

"Ymir!" Historia stamps her foot down, "I am trying to get ererin's autograph for Ymir!"

Eren turns to her puzzled.

Historia takes a breath, glares at Ymir, then her smile pleasant again as she changes topic.

"There's a little girl here with my partner's name. She's a big fan of yours. Uhm. She didn't like, win a mail order raffle or something and that's why you're here right?"

Ymir (the caregiver) snorts, "Mail order raffle? Who the hell does that anymore?"

"We have a very bad internet connection over here so how else would the kids have done it?" Historia is saying to Ymir, both their tone one they've both heard before right before they kiss and make up. But first more bickering is in order.

"It's some old ass shit is what it is," Ymir persists.

While Eren thought Levi would have some beef about their beloved mail raffle method being dissed, Levi actually turns to Eren to say, "The fuck she can swear but I can't?"

"She works here!" Eren tries to not be too shrill, it's not working out.

Eren turns to Historia, "Uhm, we're going to come back after we've discussed more and uhm, with pie is that alright?"

The former idol nods, "Oh yeah sure."

The little bell that hadn't rang when they'd come in, rings when they head out.

Historia smacking her forehead, then going over to head butt Ymir's neck as she realises she didn't get the autograph! Shoot!

\--

True to their word the next time they visit (the not daycare but orphanage) they bring pies. 

And Eren is sure to autograph whatever the kids want (mainly their drawings... Eren feels a little bad about that, they should sign their own work), though none really know who she is except a little girl named Ymir. The quietest of the bunch, actually they've probably only heard her say one word the entire time they've had her here- Historia admits worriedly. Other Ymir shrugging, saying 'She'll talk when she wants!' a very no pressure outlook. You can see while she may appear high strung in other ways, she's actually a really caring individual, her and Historia both. It's hard to imagine any kids getting adopted here from them, when everyone seems to love the caregivers so much.

It's a warm and comfortable environment they both can't help but get sucked into. Eren happily coming over to help watch after the kids. Insisting they drag their tree over and let the kids keep it, and decorate it. The pies well received, so they're baking pies, having snow fights, and drinking hot chocolate around the hearth at the H+Y Orphanage. This was not how Levi envisioned their honeymoon, it becoming a kiddymoon but he has to admit Eren looks so happy around children. Little Ymir always insisting to sit on Eren's lap every chance she gets. Hugging her ererin autographed CD in her sleep (the CD a donated gift from last year's holiday), Historia tells them. Little Ymir so disappointed when she heard Eren and Levi would not be staying over for the holiday on the actual day. 

Eren apologising, since that's Levi's birthday... they have some very special (private) plans.

Eren makes sure there's gifts under the tree for each child. And before they leave back to their cabin on the eve of that night, Eren had done up Ymir's hair all pretty, braided, to be enjoyed as curly the next day when she undoes the braid the following morning. Regardless, little Ymir was as sad to see her go as Eren was in leaving her. Levi sighing as he has an idea how the rest of their vacation is going to turn out. Already in his mind how little Ymir had followed Eren around when Eren had been helping with the laundry, like a little duckling. Holding onto Eren's skirts, always wanting to be where Eren is. When Eren had been occupied with another child, Ymir quietly watched her. Next to Levi who had sighed then too, and hoisted her up for a ride on his shoulders (it's nice, she can sit up and not bonk her head on the ceiling since they're both not too tall). In an attempt to cheer her up that she can't have Eren all the time (damn did he understand that).

Right. Back in their cabin.

The newlyweds spend the day together, have a nice dinner together, a really ( _really_ wowza) nice night together.

It's a real happy birthday, except... except...

As they're lying in bed together.

Eren half dressed beside him.

Levi is scowling.

Something he shouldn't ever be doing with a half naked Eren in bed with him.

Eren's expression languid, distant, deep in thought as Levi too had been in intervals all throughout yesterday. Eren resting her head to his chest. Her little sighs tickling it. His other hand clasps hers, holding it against his heart.

Even though they're so happy together... when he thinks about together now... he just keeps remembering lifting little Ymir up from her not high enough kiddy stool to help better reach the counter, so mama could show her how to cut out the titan shaped gingerbread cookies- ah dammit!

"Fuck it. Hey Eren. Wanna have a baby?"

Eren's head almost rams against his chin as she shoots up, atop of him. Cupping his face.

"Oh do you mean it darling? Are you sure?"

"Yeah cause, if we go home without her we'll never stop thinking about her. She's been waiting for us hasn't she?"

Eren holds back some of her tears, "You felt it too?"

"Yup. Alright get dressed. Let's go get our damn kid."

They'd dressed in a rush so when they arrive to the orphanage, they might be wearing one of each other's shoes. 

Historia gets the paperwork out right away for them to begin, and until it's completed they don't go home.

Not until their daughter can go with them.

Her little hands in each of theirs as they return to their new home in Maria.

She'd been nervous on the train ride, it'd been going so fast. So she'd sat on mama's lap most of the ride. Papa singing to her a familiar tune to comfort her. Mama joining in as she'd brushed Ymir's hair from her eyes, kissing her cheeks. 

Ymir seemed to like the tune enough, falling fast asleep when Eren sang it to her again after she was tucked in in her new bed. Murmuring "mama" which has Eren crying against Levi's chest after they've retired to their room.

Eren honestly amazed at how quick Levi had set to work setting up their new residence, so it'd be ready before they arrived.

Levi confessing he'd already started the preparations before they'd begun the paperwork for Ymir's adoption.

Eren calling him a sap, before kissing him passionately. Ready to test out the bed frame of their new bed.

In the middle of the night Levi gets up to check on Ymir who is still sleeping soundly in her room.

In the morning Eren rises before him, ushering him to wake, to come overly quietly.

Ymir awake before all of them, singing quietly to herself as she plays with her dolls, already the song papa and mama had taught her.

It'll be the song she debuts with 15 years from now. Basking beneath the spotlight, the dark of the auditorium, the hearts of all who connect with song.

On the stage standing proud- freely, beautifully she'll sing their "Name of Love".


End file.
